1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to pneumatic tires and more particularly to a method of retreading to form a tire having a cross-bias belt pattern integral therewith.
In recent years, tires having reinforcing belts have become increasingly popular with the motoring public. Such tires characteristically have an increased life span and have generally greater traction when compared to unbelted tires. Furthermore, the belt structure tends to increase the tire's resistance to puncturing and increases the strength of the tire at high speeds. Reinforcing belts, particularly when made an integral part of the tread, also reduce tread squirm, particularly in retreaded tires, thereby increasing the tread's wear resistance.
In retreading, it is particularly difficult to apply the belts directly to the tire casing. The belt structure must be supported while the tire is being retreaded. This can be difficult and complicated, particularly if a cross-bias belting system is to be applied.
2. Summary of the Invention
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a new and improved method of retreading a pneumatic tire.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a method of making a retreaded pneumatic tire having belted reinforcements.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a new and improved method of making a retreaded tire having a cross-bias belting system.
In brief summary, the invention provides a method for retreading a tire. A cured tread is formed having an integral belt, the individual strands of which are disposed in a preselected orientation. A cushion or bonding layer is formed also having an integral belt layer, the strands of this layer being disposed in a second orientation. The tire casing is cleaned and buffed to a preselected profile. The cushion layer is then wrapped circumferentially around and secured to the casing with the belt strands oriented in a first direction. The tread is then wrapped circumferentially around the cushion layer and the casing with the belt strands therein disposed in a second direction at an angle with respect to the first direction. The tread is then secured to the tire casing and the cushion layer. The entire unit is then vulcanized to form a unitary structure.